


It's picture time!

by Kagamichin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Noctis, Oblivious Prompto, miscommunication and misinterpretation, prompto should review his texts before sending them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: When Noctis misinterprets Prompto’s text. Thinking again, he was a hundred percent right, tho.It only took one text for everything to change.





	It's picture time!

**Author's Note:**

> I just came with this idea, based on an old post (which I don’t know where it is, I saw it on Facebook actually, but I’m sure it was from tumblr).

In the Regalia, Prompto and Ignis were heading to the nearest outpost from their camping spot to get some supplies for the night. The sun on the horizon was almost hiding behind the tree path by Prompto’s right side, the scenery formed by dim light and shadowy dark spots caught Prompto’s eyes.

“Wow! Look at the light, it’s amazing!” the blonde shouted, “Can’t we stop, just for a bit?” Prompto was thrilled by the idea of adding more photos for his portfolio.

“Certainly, but make it quick, or we will be late.” Ignis’ solemn voice probably rang in Prompto’s ears more excited than it was because the blonde shouted again.

“I knew you’d love the idea too!”

They stopped in a parking spot next to the road, and Prompto almost didn’t wait for the car to come to a full stop before jumping off it; camera in hands and snapping pictures here and there.

“Iggy!” Prompto looked over his shoulder at the older man, who was still in the car. “Look over there! It’s a lake, isn’t it?”

Prompto saw Ignis’ eyes searching the area, looking for the place which the blonde had said. He squinted his eyes, probably making sure what his eyes were seeing.

“Indeed. It looks like it is a lake after all.”

“Right? Right? Do you think Noct would like to go fishing tomorrow?” Prompto smiled big.

“Don’t go giving him ideas…” Ignis sighed, “However, the both of you can go while Gladio and I prepare things to leave.”

“Great! Let me take a shot with my phone!” Prompto took the photo and sent it to Noctis, and he quickly hopped up in the car. “We’re ready to go!”

 

> [[Noctis’ phone]]
> 
> From: Prompto
> 
> Subject: Perfect place, not far away
> 
> I saw this [*picture*].
> 
> Let’s bang there tomorrow. I bet you’ll catch something! [*wink emoji*]

 

Noctis’ spat the water he was drinking the second he read the text Promto had sent to him. He coughed the few drops that had gone down his throat wrongly. He needed air; he couldn’t properly breathe.

“What the heck happened to you!?” Gladiolus came to the prince’s rescue, patting his back and trying not to let Noctis die because of his stupidity. The prince soon was breathing back to normal.

“Thank you…” Noctis’ raspy voice, due to all the commotion, came almost like a whisper. His face was a shade of red mostly because of his almost death experience. However, after calming down a bit, he read the text once again, making sure he didn’t read it wrong. His face got a bit redder than before.

 

> [[Prompto’s phone]]
> 
> From: Noct
> 
> Subject: Re: Perfect place, not far away
> 
> Ok. Good. Yeah. Tomorrow. Are you sure, tho?

 

> [[Noctis’ phone]]
> 
> From: Prompto
> 
> Subject: Re:Re: Perfect place, not far away
> 
> Of course, why wouldn’t I? I do like spending time with you. Unless you don’t want to?

 

Prompto frowned, looking at Noctis text. It was not as if he didn’t enjoy going fishing with his pal, of course, some times he got tired of doing nothing; some times he couldn’t even talk because Noctis always shushed him somehow. However, he still had his camera with him and that helped him pass the time. Not to mention that just appreciating Noctis figure, fluid movements when he caught a fish, and all the concentration and effort he put on the task were also Prompto’s hobby. The truth is that pining over his best friend was the one thing he did the most during the whole time. So he didn’t know what the problem was.

The blonde sighed, looking at the sky. Shopping with Ignis resumed on one thing: grab his snacks. Besides that, Ignis insisted on doing all the job by himself.

His phone rang again. A text.

 

> [[Prompto’s phone]]
> 
> From: Noct
> 
> Subject: Re:Re:Re: Perfect place, not far away
> 
> Wait. It’s not like that. I do want you, but let’s take it slowly?

 

Prompto blushed and gapped. What was Noctis saying? Was he sleeping and texting him? Was he poisoned and delirious?

_Get a hold of yourself! He didn’t mean that way! -_  he thought to himself.

His phone rang.

 

> [[Prompto’s phone]]
> 
> From: Noct
> 
> Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Perfect place, not far away
> 
> Ignore that. We need to talk face to face.
> 
> Prompto was lost. What had happened? He was about to text Noctis when Ignis called him. They were finally heading back to camp.

 

> [[Noctis’ phone]]
> 
> From: Prompto
> 
> Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Perfect place, not far away
> 
> Ok… Heading back now.

 

Noctis was impatient. The text had arrived a few minutes ago, and he couldn’t stay put. He sat on the chair around the fire, not even one minute had passed, and he was getting up and going inside the tent.

Gladiolus was reading a new book when Noctis entered, the shield’s eyes didn’t bother looking up the pages, but he did speak.

“What is going on?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Noctis sat down on his improvised bed.

“You’ve been fidgeting for the last ten or so minutes.” his tone was annoyed, but also concerned.

“All good. Nothing is wrong.” Noctis repeated, but added in a muffled voice, “Probably…”

The prince saw Gladiolus shoulders shake. He had started to laugh.

“What’s so funny, big guy?” Noctis said indignantly.

“Absolutely nothing.” Gladiolus’ eyes focused on Noctis, who was about to retort if it hadn’t been for the sound of two familiar voices approaching.

Noctis didn’t waste time inside arguing with Gladiolus, he stormed out of the tent, and the second he saw Prompto he grabbed the blonde’s wrist and pulled him to a more private side of their camp. Shouting to Ignis a half-assed excuse and a promise of not getting far, ‘besides, Prompto is with me’ was the last thing Noctis said before disappearing from Ignis or Gladiolus sight.

“N-Noctis!” Prompto whined, not understanding a thing of what was going on anymore.

“Alright. So here is the thing.” Noctis started, getting close to Prompto and looking him in the eyes. Even though the light wasn’t ideal, they still could see each other’s features. “Tomorrow. Let’s go out on a date first.”

Noctis saw Prompto’s eyes going wide, they shone brighter, and a reflexion of emotions was seen passing through them. Noctis held Prompto’s hand on his, intertwining their fingers; his other hand caressed the blonde’s cheek affectionately. He got close, their breaths mixing with each other and on that moment Noctis got shoved away.

Prompto’s hand still on a tight grip on Noctis’ jacket.

“Don’t do this.” Prompto’s voice was a whisper, but he rose his tone to continue, “What exactly are you doing, Noct?”

Noctis was taken aback, but he still held Prompto’s hand.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the prince frowned, “I mean, I did panic over your text at first, but I was so relieved that you felt the same, you were braver than me by telling me that and…”

“WAIT! What?” Prompto abruptly interrupted Noctis’ babbling in a high pitched tone.

Noctis took a deep breath and got his phone from his pocket, it didn’t take long, and he was showing Prompto’s first text to Noctis that day. Prompto stared at the screen and Noctis could now see a light blush rising on his cheeks.

“Oh my holy–” Prompto covered his mouth and part of his face with his hand. His voice sounded muffled and almost impossible to be understood, “I didn’t… It wasn’t… I mean HANG, like in HANG OUT! That came all wrong!” He shouted, mortified.

Noctis tilted his head to the left, eyebrow arched and a curious look on his face. It took a minute, and the prince finally caught up with the situation. It was his time to blush and hide his face on his hands.

“I don’t even know what to say right now, but sorry.” Noctis closed his eyes. If he could, he would bury himself right there and then, so he wouldn’t have to face Prompto at the moment.

“Noctis…”

He heard the blonde calling him. But he didn’t have the guts to look at him.

“Hey, buddy, look at me!”

Noctis did open his eyes but did not look at Prompto immediately. Instead, he focused on the rocks on the ground; he needed to gather his courage. He would be a king in the future. He needed to face his fears and not hide like a coward. Decided to make things right, Noctis looked up staring right at Prompto’s sky-blue eyes.

“Noct, I…”

“Don’t say a thing.” he said harsher than he intended, but corrected himself right away, “What I mean is that, I may have gotten the wrong idea, but the truth is that I do have feelings for you Prom. So, that’s it.” Noctis took a deep breath, “Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

He said it. He faced Prompto.

_Let the luck be on my side -_  he prayed.

Noctis was ready for whatever answer he was going to get. From shouting to laughing, yes or no. Noctis had imagined many scenarios on his mind in a short period. What he didn’t consider was Prompto’s hands holding his face in place and closing their distance, Prompto’s lips brushed on his soft and briefly.

“Yes.”


End file.
